Only time Can tell
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Filia has lived a millennium now, she misses her old adventures with Lina and the whole gang. Though she misses one other also! first Slayers fic Hope you enjoy! F/X


Filia look up into the night sky and smiled thinking of all the adventures she use to share with her now deceased friends it's been over a millennium since they had been alive, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis.

Filia closed her eyes as wind blew softly against her face and threw long golden hair, she suddenly tensed up as she could sense someone familiar, someone she thought she'd never see again that's for sure.

Even though she knew of his presence, she remained still and whispered "Have you come to kill me?" slowly opening her blue eyes still looking at night sky patiently waiting for his reply "Filia, Filia my dear golden dragon, if I wanted you dead, I would have already killed you" she smiled and turned around, knowing she wouldn't see him right away.

"Then what is the pleasures I deserve of having you here Mazoku?" She asked, knowing his answer, he appeared in front of her like she had expected he would and smiled and replied "That's a secret" she smiled and rolled her eyes "Some things never change, do they?" she said, while looking away from him, back up to the night sky.

"No …I guess they don't" He said stepping closer to her then looking up to see if he could find what she was staring at, then looked back at her.

"What are you searching the stars for, dear dragon of mine" he asked, she turned to him and smiled, and took an extra few steps and grabbed his arms making him drop his staff, and totally catching him off guard, and hugged him, he hesitantly hugged her back "Oh my Fi-chan that caught me by surprise" He said opening one of his amethyst eyes while looking at the golden dragon in his arms, she whispered into his ear "Well I guess some things do change …I've missed you!" he looked down at inquisitively.

Never did think his dragon would miss, him in fact he thought she hated him, after all these years, but he did have to admit he had missed her, as well, she pulled slightly away and gave him seductive look and captured his lips with hers, he stumbled backwards in surprise at her actions "Filia!?" He asked questioning her actions both of his amethysts eyes staring directly at her.

He notice her blush that had appear on her cheeks, and she looked away from him back to the night sky, not speaking a single word, she only closed her eyes enjoying the night breeze, with a small smile on her face.

She could feel him standing close by, still staring at her with those eyes that hunted her dreams for many years.

"Why had you done it Filia?" Mazoku asked, while walking closer to her, she opened her eyes and looked back at him, and blushed as she spoke "Well, as you know I've really missed you, and for the longest time I couldn't figure out why I cared so much that you weren't around to pester me anymore …but then something happened …I finally realized. …Xellos, I've been in love with you for a very long time" there was nothing but silence between the two of them.

The wind blew around the two noisily, finally Xellos whispered "I'm sorry, little golden dragon of mine, but I don't share these feeling" he closed his eyes and started to slowly disappear back to where he came, until she spoke rather quickly with tears on her face "Please, Xellos don't go!" he paused and looked at her again with his amethyst eyes into her once bright blue eyes, that were now duller and darker then he last remembered.

She stared back into his gaze "Can you at least grant me one silly request?" she asked desperately feeling the need to have him there, He smiled at her "What is this request you speak of?"

"Why did you come here?" She asked, letting her tears fall, now looking down at the grass she stood on, waiting for his reply "Honestly ….I missed you Filia" was the only words he left her with.

A/N: I was tempted to write more, but my friend said to leave it as it is xD UNTIL NEXT time if you want! Just review and Tell me if you want the next chapter!


End file.
